<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О радиоактивных пауках и железных банках by Will_Bradford</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825685">О радиоактивных пауках и железных банках</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Bradford/pseuds/Will_Bradford'>Will_Bradford</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Bradford/pseuds/Will_Bradford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь вообще любит несмешные шутки: укус паука, пара в лице миллиардера. В следующий раз Паркер обнаружит себя в костюме клоуна где-то в Вирджинии, так и знай.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О радиоактивных пауках и железных банках</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сильные люди смеются над судьбой: их не пугает её неопределённость и опасность на каждом шагу, они с улыбкой смотрят на всё, что может случиться. Вот только Питер не был одним из таких людей. Тогда, стоя посреди комнаты со Старком, он в красках представлял жизнь после этой встречи. Ему казалось, будто Железный человек…будет удивлён, впечатлён, да хоть какая-то положительная эмоция отразится на его лице после того, как он узнал о связи соулмейтов. В комнате повисло лишь неловкое молчание, во время которого каждый что-то обдумывал в своей голове, правда, стоит признаться, что их ожидания вовсе не совпадали.</p><p>***</p><p>— Чёрт, я забыл отправить вчерашний отчёт, — парень едва не стукнул себя по лбу от досады, спешно собираясь на учёбу. В последнее время из его головы то и дело вылетали важные вещи, он становился рассеянным. — Вчера обезвредил группу уличных хулиганов, перевёл через дорогу… Нет, не их перевёл, господи, какого-то напуганного ребёнка. Правда, мы случайно испортили костюм мужчины, заляпав его горчицей, надеюсь, он не в обиде.</p><p>Питер иногда ловил себя на мысли, что вовсе не представляет, по какой причине это делает. Раньше ему искренне казалось, будто его записи может кто-то прослушивать. Не часто, конечно, но открыть хотя бы раз в неделю могли.</p><p>В глубине души ему очень хотелось бы, чтобы Тони хотя бы иногда интересовался тем, что он делает. После столь глупого недоразумения на конференции, ему казалось, будто дорога в Мстители закрыта на долгие, долгие годы. Он вовсе не любил драматизировать, это было почти правдой! Суть не в этом. Просто… Старку было плевать.</p><p>Старку было плевать на него, как на героя, человека. Да и на соулмейта, если быть честными, и парень всё ещё не мог понять, какая часть его обижает больше. Обычно, когда человек встречает истинную пару, он хотя бы радуется. Да, чёрт возьми, это такая редкость, что люди пребывают в восторге и не игнорируют посланника судьбы. Хотя бы не игнорируют. Предполагать, что с мужчиной будет иначе — глупость. Жизнь вообще любит несмешные шутки: укус паука, пара в лице миллиардера. В следующий раз Паркер обнаружит себя в костюме клоуна где-то в Вирджинии, так и знай.</p><p>Противоречивые эмоции, что обуревали его с каждым днём, становились всё тяжелее. Здравый смысл шептал ему, что он, Питер, по сути, не имеет ни единого права что-то требовать от Старка. Связь не является гарантией симпатии. С другой же, ему было невероятно обидно, что лишь он один с замиранием сердца следит за новостными сводками, а в перерывах от уроков мечтает, как однажды Тони позвонит ему. Ценить человека выше, чем он тебя, всегда сложная задача.</p><p>***</p><p>— Питер? Эй, Питер! — юноша как будто издалека слышал голос Неда, который в данную секунду активно тряс его за плечо. — Парень, ты хоть что-то замечаешь сегодня? Ты видел, как на тебя пялилась та девушка, а? Уверен, она точно влюблена в тебя.</p><p>Говорить другу про Старка было бы самоубийством. Если он так бурно реагирует на простой взгляд, то, кажется, относительно их взаимоотношений, будет требовать едва ли не почасовой отчёт о звонках и встречах. Всё-таки, иногда такой уровень заботы и заинтересованности пугал.</p><p>— Чёрт, да брось, Нед, она просто посмотрела на меня, ладно? Это не значит, что в пятницу мы пойдём на свидание, а через несколько лет арендуем дом в пригороде! — зашептал Питер, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание.</p><p>— Всё ещё не можешь отойти от влюбленности в Лиз, да? Понимаю, прекрасная была девушка, — с усмешкой ответил парень, видимо, так и не поняв ничего из разговора.</p><p>«Может, если бы я пошёл на свидание, Старк бы как-то заметил это? Он ведь всё равно установил датчики слежения в мой телефон, да и у него такая система сбора данных, что каждый мой поход в закусочную посреди ночи будет записан, при желании…»</p><p>Использовать людей подло. Использовать девушек для проверки ревности толстолобого миллиардера — ещё хуже. Тут телефон завибрировал, а на экране высветилось имя соулмейта. От неожиданности Паркер едва ли не выронил телефон из рук, прокричал какое-то прощание Неду и быстро понёсся к выходу из кампуса, чтобы шум в коридоре не мешал нормально поговорить.</p><p>— Эй, паучок, я уж думал, что ты решил меня игнорировать, раз так долго не отвечал на звонок, — вместо приветствия сказал Тони. Парень был более чем уверен, что в эту секунду он усмехается.</p><p>— Нет, чёрт, просто так получилось, — ответил Питер, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму.</p><p>— У меня к тебе есть небольшое предложение. Ты так давно рвался в мастерскую, что, признаться, когда мне понадобились лишние руки, ты был первым, о ком я подумал. Надеюсь, я достаточно понятно выразился и ты приедешь после занятий? Не пытайся примчаться сюда прямо сейчас, Хэппи встретит тебя… Договорить мужчина не успел, в мастерской что-то с грохотом упало, а истинная пара, пробормотав ругательство вместо прощания, отключился. Питер очень надеялся, что время, проведённое вместе с Тони, не станет его личным кошмаром.</p><p>***</p><p>Иногда Питер чувствовал вкус алкоголя. Он раздражал рецепторы и вызывал рвотные позывы, когда подросток забывал перекусить перед школой.</p><p>Старк пил часто. Достаточно часто, чтобы это можно было посчитать некоторого рода зависимостью. Терпкие, обжигающие язык и горло напитки сменялись чем-то совершенно лёгким, с привкусом кислинки. Паркер воображал, что в такие моменты он приводит очередную пассию на свидание, если он вообще хоть кого-то водил на свидание. Эти мысли делали больно, но, как всякое больное событие, он не мог отпустить это.</p><p>Хэппи, как и договаривались, поджидал его около школы, внимательно осматривая каждого ученика, что выходил за пределы ворот. Чёрт его знает, чего он ждал: что Паркер сбежит или попытается добраться до башни собственным ходом? Тем не менее, после того, как подросток быстро запрыгнул на заднее сидение, нетерпеливо пристёгивая ремни, спросил:</p><p>«Ну что, мы едем, да?» — вся добродушность водителя улетучилась.</p><p>— Ты можешь проявлять меньший энтузиазм? Твою почту приходится проверять по пять раз на дню, разумеется, я не думаю, что там что-то серьёзное, но Питер…не стоит так рьяно отчитываться о любой проведённой «операции», хорошо? — пока было время, мужчина решил переговорить с подростком прямо. У него и так было множество дел, кроме как слежки за юным пауком, но Старк никак не мог снять данную обязанность с его плеч, поэтому, следовало пойти другим путём.</p><p>— Мне кажется это важным, только не смейся. Ну, понимаешь, Мстители спасают мир от угрозы, конечно, несопоставимой с тем, что делаю я. Но мы все стремимся просто к тому, чтобы люди жили в мире и спокойствии, верно? — он объяснял торопливо, изредка неловко посмеиваясь между репликами, нервно пытаясь пригладить волосы. — Чёрт, ладно, я понял. Один отчёт в день, а не десять в течение суток. Я вообще не думаю, что их кто-то просматривает, да и ты не должен. Об этом просто некому рассказать, вот я и изливаю свои переживания программе.</p><p>— Я слушаю. Переводим грабителей через дорогу, да, Питер?</p><p>***</p><p>На входе его встретил вовсе не Тони собственной персоной, а Пятница, вежливо пояснив, что гениальный миллиардер в данный момент находится в мастерской и работает над чрезвычайно важной разработкой, но у Паркера есть свободный доступ к большинству помещений корпуса, а найти мужчину можно лишь спустившись на лифте.</p><p>Они особо не виделись после того визита, всего лишь пару фраз и события в Германии, но никогда Старк не оставался с ним наедине. Разумеется, визит носил исключительно деловой характер, да и изобретатель рассматривал его, скорее, как собственного…сына, преемника, но навязчивые мысли не отпускали, пока юноша спускался на самый нижний этаж башни. Стоял грохот и ругань.</p><p>— Чёрт, Пятница, я скоро пущу этих идиотов на запчасти. Почему мы <em>опять</em> повторяем события с огнетушителем? Ты тушишь, когда видишь огонь, а не когда тебе захочется! — сорвался мужчина и ударил по столу.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, вы же понимаете, что ваше нежелание разбираться с проблемой послужило причиной для данного инцидента? «Да ладно, кому ещё в голову придёт использовать домашних роботов для тушения пожара?» — спокойно процитировала Пятница. Возможно, надели её Старк более разнообразным эмоциональным фоном, ноток иронии избежать было бы сложно</p><p>Юноша под весь шум вошёл в мастерскую и негромко кашлянул, чтобы хоть как-то обозначить своё присутствие. Быть затянутым в конфликт хотелось в последнюю очередь.</p><p>Железный Человек обернулся в его сторону и слегка улыбнулся, помахав рукой на манер приветствия. Выглядел он крайне паршиво, как в дешёвом романе: растрёпанные волосы, синева под глазами, на скуле красовался синяк. Это никак не вязалось с образом харизматичного мужчины, что каждый раз появлялся перед объективами видеокамер. Добавить, что Питер стал чувствовать вкус алкоголя чаще, чем обычно, картина складывалась довольно удручающая.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк! — поздоровался Питер, быстрым шагом подходя к мужчине. В его присутствии всё ещё сжималось внутри и парню было интересно: так действует связь или лишь его влюбленность в миллиардера? Чувствует ли он то же самое?</p><p>— Привет, Паучок. Я тут подумал, было бы неплохо сделать тебе лишнюю пару конечностей, как думаешь? — с этими словами он поманил подростка к себе, показывая чёртёж нового устройства. Шесть металлических лап, которые должны были появляться за его спиной. — Ну, знаешь, падать с высоты жилого дома всегда сомнительное удовольствие, но эта штука позволит зацепиться за практически любую поверхность.</p><p>— Это из-за этого…огонь? — неуверенно спросил Питер, стараясь отвлечься на обновление. Выглядело по меньшей мере впечатляюще.</p><p>— Тестировали, вернее, я тестировал способность цепляться за разные поверхности, а эта дубина решила, что оно горит. Знаешь, я постоянно откладывал их обновление, но это уже переходит всякие границы.</p><p>— Вы позвали меня, чтобы протестировать и доработать модель, серьёзно? Я думал, такой чести удостаиваются немногие.</p><p>— Открою тебе небольшую тайну, — Тони наклонился к его уху, придерживая паренька за плечи и тихо зашептал. — Я пускаю в свою мастерскую только в крайней необходимости.</p><p>***</p><p>Они провозились до самого вечера, когда Питера немного покинула неловкость, он с энтузиазмом перемещался по святая святых, спрашивая о прошлых моделях костюмов и «Мистер Старк, а для чего этот прибор?» Ему казалось, что время, проведённое с Железным Человеком превратится в настоящую пытку из-за невозможности прикоснуться к нему, но, выходя из помещения, юноша неуверенно спросил:</p><p>— Когда я смогу прийти к вам?</p><p>— Когда захочешь, Паучок.</p><p>С этого всё и началось.</p><p>***</p><p>В современном мире счастье измеряется в деньгах. Как будто количество нулей на твоём банковском счету резко повышает количество эндорфина в измученной голове. Забавное, забавное заблуждение, в которое верят лишь те, кто не дошёл до максимальной точки.</p><p>О деньгах можно говорить много. Зависть, азарт, стремление. Ты вечно бежишь куда-то, стараешься прыгнуть выше головы. Чтобы потом с удивлением осознать, что это вовсе ничего и не значит. Старк был несчастен. Любой сторонний наблюдатель посчитал бы это капризом, попыткой найти изъян в своей идеальной жизни. Острый ум, популярность, неисчерпаемый поток идей и мировое признание казались многим панацеей от любых душевных ран.</p><p>Он привык жить один. Не привязывался, отпугивая людей отчасти наигранным эгоизмом. Сначала всё так: влюбленность, сильные чувства и момент истины. Вы оба выпиваете совершенно разные жидкости и не чувствуете ничего, кроме содержимого вашего стакана. Тогда мечты разбиваются впервые. А когда счёт идёт на десятки, удивляться уже не приходится.</p><p>Тони смирился с мыслью об отсутствии пары. Посчитал это ещё одним социальным конструктом для неудачников, ведь сила и счастье не в другом человеке, а в тебе самом. Взращивал такие мысли на протяжении многих лет, чтобы так глупо оступиться.</p><p>Мальчишка. Неиссякаемый поток энергии, уверенность в справедливости мира и огромное желание спасать всех, попавших в беду. Именно это подкупало в нём: невозможно подделать такое стремление. И Старк купился. Всего на секунду, но он подумал об ином исходе. Возможно, в тот злополучный вечер, стоило ответить. Стоило поговорить с Питером обо всем, что происходило, но он не мог. Образ сильного человека так сильно въелся в его сознание, годами воспитанное чувство сдержанности не позволяло броситься в омут с головой.</p><p>Паркер сам, пожалуй, не до конца понимал, чем ему обернётся такая связь. Клеймо на всю жизнь, не говоря уже о том, что мальчишка банально не дорос до возраста согласия. Но он хотел всё: признание, чувства, отношения. Какой бы эгоистичной скотиной не был мужчина, как бы ему не хотелось побыть слабым, заразиться энергией от этого невозможно яркого человека — он не мог. Хоть кто-то из них должен был мыслить здраво.</p><p>По рту разлился вкус облепихового чая. На часах было около семи вечера, значит, пора уже выбираться из мастерской. Требовалось заглушить этот вкус, неприятное послевкусие заставляло задуматься о многом. В основном о том, чего он никогда не сможет достичь.</p><p>***</p><p>Гостиная, она же бар, встретили его привычной пустотой. Можно было бы позвать кого-то в компанию, ведь пить одному — верный признак алкоголизма, но на пятом десятке уже поздно задумываться о том, как сильно загублена твоя печень. Ром, виски, текила — всё это лишь способы заглушить то странное чувство, что тянет его на совершение глупостей. Туман в голове позволяет избавиться от эгоизма.</p><p>Пятница включает джаз. Ощущение, будто его очевидному бегству пытаются придать какой-то величественный оттенок. Пить легко. Первый глоток привычно обжигает горло, чтобы потом разлиться по нему жаркой волной. Старк смотрит на этикетку и замечает, как в забытье схватил какой-то новый коньяк. Что ж, неплохой выбор, учитывая, что более низкий градус его уже не берёт.</p><p>Тони вытягивается на диване, прячет глаза в сгибе локтя, чтобы иметь возможность успокоиться. Завтра Старк вновь будет сильным, эгоистичным, не иначе сказать — блистательным миллиардером, филантропом. Он будет героем для маленьких мальчиков и девочек, которые впервые возьмут в руки паяльник и попытаются испортить мамин ноутбук. Он будет предметом зависти, двигателем прогресса, ведь ничто не движет так, как желание превзойти.</p><p>Эти вечера — его спасательный круг, малая награда за ежедневную борьбу с собственными принципами и общественностью. Это слабость. Не было причин прятаться за красивыми названиями, бокалами и этикетками элитного алкоголя. Поражение перед миром, как оно есть. И Старку не было стыдно сдаваться. Время все так же текло. Лениво перекатывалось сквозь пальцы. Мужчина не заметил, как отставил бутылку на стол, а бокал утонул в мягком ворсе ковра.</p><p>«Питер Паркер вошёл в башню,» — прозвучало на грани сна и яви. Чей-то взволнованный голос и теплую ладонь, сжимающую руку, он списал на алкоголь. Что ещё может показаться после такого? А мальчишка с растерянностью смотрел на него, крепче сжимал руку, будто надеялся, что это приведёт мужчину в сознание. Вскоре его окутало что-то мягкое и теплое, а рука исчезла, напоследок проведя по щеке.</p><p>***</p><p>Они работали вместе уже пару недель, и Питер постепенно начал привыкать к постоянному обществу Старка. То, что раньше казалось недостижимой мечтой, теперь каждый день встречало его в мастерской с неизменной улыбкой, будто эти встречи действительно приносили мужчине удовольствие. Но окончание проекта неотвратимо приближалось, а Паркер не знал, что будет дальше. Разумеется, он понимал, что «работа» героя никуда не денется, ему всё ещё нужно будет забегать сюда, чтобы подлатать костюм, но это всё будет… другим. Звучит донельзя банально, но он не мог описать это как-то иначе. Когда последняя строчка программы была написана, они оба облегченно выдохнули. Все эти расчёты и оптимизация заняли гораздо больше времени, чем предполагалось. Что ж, жизнь самоуверенных не любит.</p><p>— Как хочешь отметить, паучок? Откроем бутылку коллекционного виски? Или ты созрел до покупки машины? — мужчина усмехнулся и потрепал его по волосам, отчего подросток покраснел и поспешно отвернулся. Любовь Тони к подаркам и непомерному расточительству порой удивляла, хотя он был более чем уверен: машиной он сам никогда управлять не будет, ведь Старк позаботится о том, чтобы искусственный интеллект берёг его от встречи с пожарными гидрантами. Вся эта ситуация так сильно напоминала дешёвый романтический фильм, что Паук едва не ответил: «Тебя». Это единственное, что его действительно интересовало и что мужчина дать ему не сможет. К счастью, у юноши хватало мозгов держать язык за зубами.</p><p>— Ужин в забегаловке около моего дома. И доставка не считается, мы пойдём туда вместе.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно? Хочешь вытащить меня в людное место?</p><p>— Мистер Старк, если пара человек, включая нас, делает место людным, то я стесняюсь спросить, к какой категории можно отнести всё остальное.</p><p>Юноша не знал, отчего возникло такое внезапное желание. Голова упорно отказывалась сопоставлять Тони и такие обычные вещи, как ужин вне дорогого ресторана или гостиницы. Кажется, будто он вообще никогда не был в подобном месте, настолько его образ не вписывался в жизнь рядового жителя.</p><p>Мужчина удивленно посмотрел на него, будто ожидая, что парень передумает. Пару раз нахмурился, но всё-таки сдался и спешно вышел из мастерской, предупреждая Питера, чтобы тот никуда не лез и не уходил.</p><p>***</p><p>— Можно, пожалуйста, два двойных чизбургера, ведро картошки и кофе? Да, американо и содовую. Спасибо, — юноша быстро приложил карту к терминалу, опережая руку мужчины. Он готов был поспорить, что именно в этот момент Старк драматично закатил глаза, пусть этого и было не разглядеть за стёклами затемнённых очков.</p><p>Выглядел он, стоит признать, довольно комично: безразмерная толстовка, очки и кепка. Будто все знаменитые персоны одеваются по одному и тому же шаблону. Беспроигрышный вариант, ничего не скажешь.</p><p>Тони остался стоять у кассы, ожидая заказа. Кажется, этот маневр с оплатой ужина сильно потревожил его самолюбие, отчего было принято решение: последнее слово за ним, и он просто обязан забрать заказ. Негоже подростку обхаживать мужчину в возрасте. Это даже звучит смешно.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что нам стоит сочетать эти два напитка вместе? Порой кажется, что ты забываешь о нашей особенности и ориентируешься исключительно на свои вкусовые ощущения, — сказал Старк, отпивая кофе. Юноша при этом слегка поморщился, видимо, излишняя горечь ему не нравилась.</p><p>Будто в отместку он обхватил трубочку губами, демонстративно глядя в глаза мужчине и отпил приторно-сладкий напиток, именуемый газированной водой. Вкусы смешались во рту у обоих и Тони прижал руку к губам, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Это было настоящим ребячеством с их стороны. Плечи его мелко подрагивали, да и сам он изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться. Внезапно ему захотелось узнать: от поцелуя эффект был бы тот же?</p><p>— Чёрт, это действительно невероятно странно, — Питер слабо усмехнулся, не сдерживаясь и всё-таки потянулся к еде. Вопреки впечатлению, что создавалось со стороны, есть он любил и никогда не видел смысла отказывать себе в чём-то. Так или иначе, быстрый метаболизм имел свои плюсы. — Скажи спасибо, что я больше не пою тебя этой облепиховой гадостью. Тётя Мэй долго не могла принять тот факт, что вынуждена теперь пить его в одиночестве.</p><p>— Спасибо, — довольно искренне ответил Тони, следуя примеру подростка. Прошло немало времени с того момента, как он перекусывал чем-то подобным. Любовь к вредной пище никуда не девалась, ни с возрастом, ни с положением. Казалось, что коробочки с лапшой прочно заняли место в его сердце, наряду с самыми необычными блюдами со всего света. — Знаешь, я вспомнил, когда впервые ел в подобном месте. Мой отец не был сторонником отпускать меня во всякие сомнительные заведения, но так или иначе, однажды я надрался до такого состояния, что просто не мог явиться домой. Физически.</p><p>— Серьёзно? И сколько лет тогда ва...тебе было? — парень удивленно посмотрел, отмечая, что Старк никогда не распространялся о своём прошлом. По крайней мере при нём.</p><p>— Кажется, шестнадцать. И вот ситуация: мы все пьяные, так что едва не ползём по пыльной дороге, на часах четыре часа утра и мы все невероятно голодные. Стоит ли говорить, что видок у нас был, словно мы сбежали из какой-то ночлежки? Тогда продавец заставил нас выложить все деньги на прилавок, потому что не верил, что такие оборванцы могут заплатить за что-то, кроме воды в стакане. И, знаешь, когда я впервые попробовал его — это было что-то невероятное. Мой самый лучший завтрак случился в богом забытом месте, рядом с заправкой, когда я был похож на городского сумасшедшего.</p><p>— Я не ожидал такого от тебя. Вообще никогда, если честно, — ответил Питер через пару мгновений, пытаясь уложить в голове появившуюся информацию. Выражение его лица сменилось с счастливой улыбки до неловкого удивления за пару мгновений, он будто хотел спросить что-то о том времени, но то ли не знал, как это сделать, то ли и вовсе забывал вопрос.</p><p>— Я был не самым простым человеком в юности. И не смотри на меня так, ты же не думаешь, что это всё проявляется с годами? По сравнению со мной ты просто ангельский ребёнок, не иначе, — мужчина отложил пропитанную соусом бумагу и потянулся за салфетками, чтобы протереть руки. Именно в этот момент парень протянул к нему свою руку и провёл большим пальцем по подбородку, слегка задевая нижнюю губу.</p><p>Действительно дешёвая романтическая комедия. Старк мог бы сказать что-то грубое, дабы оттолкнуть, ведь своим молчанием он только поощрял подобное поведение. Но именно в этот момент у него что-то сжалось в солнечном сплетении, так остро и одновременно приятно, что мужчина даже слегка вздрогнул от давно забытых ощущений, обещая себе, что разберётся с этим как-нибудь потом.</p><p>Паркер смотрел на него настороженно, будто всё ещё ожидая комментария по поводу своих действий.</p><p>— Ты в курсе, что у тебя тоже есть соус на щеке? Предлагаешь мне стереть его самому или справишься салфетками, а, паучок? — Тони усмехнулся, заметив порозовевшие щёки и продолжил приводить свои руки в порядок. Парень тем временем довольно суетливо, но тщательно стёр всё, кроме своей щеки. — Серьёзно? Что ж, я сам предложил. Мужчина не стал увиливать от своего обещания, аккуратно придерживая парня за подбородок он стёр соус с его щеки и облизал палец.</p><p>— Мы же не будем обирать заведение на салфетки, правильно? — сказал он с улыбкой и перевёл взгляд на стол. Они доели всё, что заказали до этого, в животе чувствовалась приятная тяжесть и, несмотря на то, что это был невероятно странный вечер, он нравился Тони.</p><p>Да, ему всё ещё требовалось «держать лицо». Да, это было невероятно глупо — вести себя так в этом месте и с этим человеком, когда даже работники забегаловки могли высказать ему за приставания к парню. Но ему понравилось просто быть собой, без сковывающих правил и условностей, когда он действительно мог говорить, что думает. И рассказывать истории из юности, которые до этого момента не считал чем-то особенным и заслуживающим внимания.</p><p>И именно в этот момент ему в голову пришла банальная, но такая необходимая мысль: почему бы это не сделать традицией? Раз в неделю. Всего лишь на пару часов они будут встречаться так, будто одному из них не нужно ночью патрулировать город, а второму нести на себе ношу в виде спасения планеты. Всего лишь на пару часов.</p><p>***</p><p>Это становится их небольшой традицией: раз в неделю они по очереди выбирают место, где будут ужинать. Хотя ужин — это очень условно, однажды Питер не побрезговал вытащить его в магазин пончиков посреди ночи, наплевав на то, что несовершеннолетние герои должны мирно спать в своих кроватях. Уговор есть уговор и Старк, ворча что-то о несносных мальчишках, послушно шел за парнем, делая вид, что страдает в этой ситуации больше всего.</p><p>Но были и другие воспоминания, когда Паркер оглядывался по сторонам, нервно сжимая манжеты рубашки. Несмотря на все протесты, Тони едва ли не обманом привёл его в этот ресторан, где одно лишь блюдо могло стоить Питеру всех карманных денег за месяц. В такие моменты он краснел то ли от злости, то ли от смущения и шептал отчаянное: «Мистер Старк!» — говорящее гораздо больше, чем любая возмущенная тирада.</p><p>Мужчина бережно складировал эти воспоминания в своей голове, не чураясь просить Пятницу сохранять записи особо важных моментов. Ему не хватало мужества признаться себе, зачем он это делает. Забавно, но герои, они такие. Проще спасти целый Нью-Йорк от инопланетных захватчиков, чем признать, что этот парень стал тебе в некотором роде дорог. Совесть, всё ещё грызшая Тони изнутри, казалось, стала ослаблять свою хватку. День за днём их отношения приобретали совершенно странную форму, объяснить которую не могли они оба. Это не было дружбой, едва ли всё произошедшее между ними могло послужить хорошей почвой для этого. Они не могли быть влюблёнными, рьяно отрицая любую возможность подобного расклада.</p><p>***</p><p>В тот день у Старка возникло нехорошее предчувствие. Все вокруг вопило о надвигающейся опасности, хотя очевидно, что никаких предпосылок для этого не было. Мужчина целый день пересматривал камеры наблюдения, отслеживал события мирового масштаба, даже проверил, что творится со Мстителями, но не обнаружил никаких прямых или косвенных угроз. Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль о связи с Питером, он быстро попросил Пятницу вывести на экран изображение с камеры подростка. Пользовался он этим только в самых крайних случаях, к тому же, сейчас Паркер должен был быть в школе, так что ничего запрещённого он бы не увидел.</p><p>На удивление всё снова было нормально: небольшой кафетерий, Паук сидит в окружении друзей, рядом с ним, кажется, его одноклассница, против воли Тони запомнил некоторых людей из окружения парня. Он не придал этому никакого значения, а потому, запихнув тревоги в самый дальний угол своей души, вернулся к работе в мастерской. Скоро ему нужно было встретиться с Паркером в какой-то азиатской забегаловке, которую подросток заприметил ещё несколько недель назад и настойчиво уговаривал миллиардера сходить туда. Даром, что добираться почти через весь город.</p><p>***</p><p>Питер встретил его около станции метро. Он не стал настаивать на том, чтобы Старк спускался в подземку вместе с ним, всё-таки парень был не настолько жестоким. Но прогуляться до места они решили вместе, тем более, что дальние районы были ужасно устроены. Потеряться — дело пары неверных поворотов.</p><p>— Ты какой-то слишком тихий в последнее время, — начал Тони, поглядывая на парня сквозь затемнённые линзы очков. Он выглядел немного усталым, под глазами залегли тени, а само лицо казалось более худым.</p><p>— Ничего особенного, мистер… Тони, просто нужно помочь с проектом Мишель, а это отнимает слишком много времени, — пожаловался Питер, начиная рассказывать о всех мелких деталях работы, требующих постоянного внимания и записей.</p><p>Каждый из них должен был выращивать какие-то культуры, едва ли не ежечасно проводя эксперименты над детищем. Имя девушки вновь вызвало иррациональное чувство беспокойства, которое Старк пытался унять с самого утра. Раньше Паркер не упоминал своё общение с противоположным полом, да он вообще не особо рассказывал о своей общественной жизни, раз уж на то пошло. Мужчина догадывался, что у него есть друзья, но никогда не сталкивался с тем, чтобы кто-то ещё занимал так много времени в жизни парня.</p><p>Они продолжили говорить о какой-то ерунде, по сути, Железный человек отвечал на редкие вопросы, обращённые напрямую к нему, но мысли его были вовсе не об улучшенных линзах ночного видения.</p><p>***</p><p>В следующие несколько дней Питер практически полностью пропал с радаров. Нет, он так же продолжал патрулировать город с присущим ему усердием, забрасывал Старка сообщениями о том, что он обезвредил мелкого воришку, но ощущалось, что его стало заметно меньше в жизни миллиардера.</p><p>Он полностью погрузился в учёбу: близ рождества на школьников всегда сваливалась непосильная нагрузка и мужчина с пониманием относился к этому, шутя предлагая свою помощь.</p><p>Но, несмотря на это, исчезли их часы, проведённые в мастерской, разговоры по телефону, пусть и чрезмерно редкие, но они добавляли в эту жизнь многообразия. Мужчина вспоминал о Питере каждый раз, когда чувствовал горьковатый привкус на языке, означающий, что подросток соизволил питаться чем-то, кроме гранита науки.</p><p>Тревожность неотвратимо возвращалась, заставая его в любое время дня и ночи. Она могла почти не напоминать о себе большую часть недели, но бывали вечера, когда это чувство мучило Старка, заставляя отвлечься от всех дел.</p><p>Проклиная последними словами своё недоверие, он поддавался соблазну, вновь подключаясь к смартфону подростка. Ничего нового: школа, Нэд, школьный проект и Мишель. Последняя стала непозволительно часто мелькать рядом с парнем, а Тони не был последним дураком, чтобы не составить простейшую логическую цепочку. Раз беспокойство настигло его именно в те моменты, когда девушка вилась около Питера, что-то в этом было не так. Но разве не мог Паркер устать от постоянного ожидания? Разве не мог он окончательно разочароваться во всём, что связывало его с Тони? По сути, соулмейты — не такая уж важная часть в жизни человека, особенно, когда ты молодой парень.</p><p>Любовь любовью, а в мысли Старка всё чаще просачивался простой вывод: <em>«Никто не будет ждать его вечно, даже самый преданный человек в этом чёртовом мире.»</em></p><p>Так или иначе, мужчина не пытался это изменить, вновь вернувшись в простую колею: мастерская, бар, мастерская, бар. Последним стало то, что их еженедельную традицию — ужин, Питер пропустил. Извинялся весь вечер, сетовал на злосчастный проект и домашнюю работу по физике, искренне раскаиваясь. А Тони только и хватало на то, чтобы кивать и слабо улыбаться на все эти реплики, сказанные взволнованным голосом. Он давно уже для себя всё решил.</p><p>***</p><p>От навязчивых состояний всегда отвлекал хороший мыслительный процесс, а потому мужчина с головой ушёл в разработку и улучшение костюмов.</p><p>Он переделал паутиномёты, добавил едва ли не с десяток новых режимов, дорабатывал режимы перезарядки и специальных жестов, в случае непредвиденных ситуаций. Он поставил себе чёткую цель: довести костюм Паркера до совершенства, если рядом не было его самого.</p><p>Поначалу Тони иррационально злился на себя за такие чувства, а потом пришел к выводу: нельзя проводить с человеком едва ли не целый день на протяжении нескольких месяцев, а потом сделать вид, что ничего этого не было. Вернее, нельзя так сделать с Паркером, ведь у него, чёрт подери, есть какие-то особые привилегии в этой жизни, иначе у Старка не возникло бы проблем такого толка. О возможности такого проявления связи мужчина старался попросту не думать.</p><p>***</p><p>В один из дней Питер всё-таки заглядывает к нему, сразу же заряжая своей неуёмной энергией. Он выглядит уже гораздо лучше, чем было раньше и, казалось, к нему вернулся прежний задор. Он с восторгом осматривает новый костюм, бойко интересуется новшествами и примеряет их на себя.</p><p>Они долго беседуют о составе паутины, новых режимах костюма и Старк, чёрт подери, чувствует себя почти счастливым, пусть и отказывает себе в этом признаться. Они договариваются, что на этой неделе непременно должны восстановить свою традицию и именно на этом моменте Питер краснеет, что не скрывается от внимания мужчины. О таких реакциях он обещает себе подумать чуть позже. Но всё в момент обрывается, когда телефон юноши громкой трелью оповещает о звонке. Мельком взглянув на экран, Старк вообще жалеет о своём неуёмном любопытстве. После пары фраз юноша сбивчиво бормочет слова прощания, обещает зайти позже и едва ли не пулей покидает Башню.</p><p>***</p><p>Оставшееся время Старк отчаянно пытается <em>не думать</em>, загружая себя работой до предела. Теперь он полностью модернизирует то, до чего только дотянутся руки: броню, прошивку, щиты, луки… Дай ему волю, он пересобрал бы Башню по кирпичикам, создал Пятнице с десяток помощников, обязательно отличающихся по функционалу и характеру. Тревога терзает его каждый день, под вечер накатывая особенно сильно. Так, что он просто берёт первую попавшуюся бутылку и пьёт прямо из горла, после чего морщится и моментально жалеет о своём решении. Иногда он проверяет телефон парнишки, будто это не стало уже, мать его, традицией: девчонка в доме Питера. И больше он думать об этом не хочет.</p><p>***</p><p>Последней каплей становится вечер четверга, <em>их вечер</em>, договорённость, которая соблюдалась беспрекословно до недавнего времени. Старк не верит в сказки, ему вообще кажется чрезмерно наивным мечтать о чём-то несбыточном. Поэтому весь день он ждёт подвоха со всех сторон, отказываясь признаться себе, что натурально боится. Боится, что у Паркера вновь появятся дела, что он не сможет увидеть его ещё несколько дней, если не недель. Что мешает ему самому прийти и расставить всё по местам? Мужчина и сам не знает, только вот уже еле сдерживается, чтобы не сбросить все условности, которые сам же холил и лелеял внутри себя.</p><p>И Тони оказывается чертовски прав, ведь вечером получает смс с извинениями, он буквально выходит из себя, отчаянно желая запустить что-нибудь в стену, лишь бы заглушить это чувство внутри, которое он, чёрт возьми, никогда не просил. Ему не требуется проверять, с кем сейчас Питер, Старк просто не в состоянии адекватно реагировать на происходящее. Его внутренний эгоист и собственник привык получать всё и всех, кого он хочет, и едва ли не впервые в жизни потеря ощущалась настолько резко.</p><p>Он дожидается, когда у Паркера начнётся ночное патрулирование города, ведь парнишка никогда не пренебрегал этим занятием. Надевает на себя костюм, сразу же включая отражающие панели: ему не хочется, чтобы перемещения Железного человека кто-то мог отследить без его ведома. Пятница уже проложила маршрут до точки, мужчина мог спокойно перейти на автопилот, но ему требуется сбросить хоть толику напряжения, поэтому он лишь ускоряется, надеясь, что это поможет ему немного остыть.</p><p>***</p><p>Питер предсказуемо сидит почти на самом краю крыши, цепляясь паутиной для надёжности. Он настолько увлечён созерцанием ночного Нью-Йорка, что не сразу замечает приближение мужчины, а когда всё-таки оборачивается, его глаза удивлённо расширяются, выражая полнейшее непонимание. Старка уже тянет бросить всё, что он затеял, просто развернуться и улететь от греха подальше, ведь что он может сказать ему? Обвинить в неверности? В том, что его отказались ждать долгие годы, купаясь в крохах внимания? В чём он, чёрт побери, мог вообще упрекать парнишку?</p><p>— Развлекаешься, Паркер? Со своим проектом, — вместо приветствия начинает мужчина, стараясь унять раздражение в голосе. Он отдаёт команду и маска скрывается, показывая, насколько он дерьмово выглядит.</p><p>— Мистер Старк? Что вы здесь делаете? — последовав его примеру, Питер быстро стаскивает маску с себя. Он действительно удивлён и обеспокоен. Действительно, не каждый день можно увидеть миллиардера в подобном виде.</p><p>— А я, знаешь ли, пришёл проведать тебя. Задать некоторые вопросы о твоей жизни, друзьях. Что происходит, Питер? То ты таскаешься за мной вопреки всему, соглашаешься на эти дурацкие ужины, часами торчишь в мастерской, — в голосе Старка сквозит неприкрытое раздражение, и он неумолимо приближается к парню. Тот, кажется, не может сдвинуться с места, хотя чутьё едва не вопит ему об угрозе. — А потом резко пропадаешь. Думаешь, я действительно поверю во всю эту чушь с проектом? С твоей «напарницей»?</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — бестолково повторяет юноша, видимо, не до конца понимая суть конфликта. — Вы просто всё не так поняли, мы действительно…</p><p>— Интересная это вещь, Питер — соулмейты. Идеальная пара, вечная любовь, а спросил ли нас кто-то с тобой: хотим ли мы этого? — мужчина подошёл почти вплотную, ища в глазах парня то, что могло бы его остановить. Хоть искорку протеста, чтобы было потом чем оправдывать себя. — В любом случае, я не отдаю своё. Ни добровольно, ни принудительно и стоит тебе это доказать.</p><p>С этими словами Старк притягивает Паркера к себе и целует. В этом нет ни капли нежности, эмоции вырываются наружу, заставляя с силой прижимать тело парня к себе. Это грубо, почти отчаянно, но у Тони будто срывает все предохранители, когда он чувствует, что Питер отвечает на поцелуй.</p><p>***</p><p>Питер удивленно смотрел на мужчину, то и дело намереваясь сказать что-то, но осознал, что ни одна мысль сейчас не дойдёт до Старка — настолько тот был в ярости. Он говорил вещи, которые юноша попросту не мог понять. Видеть боль на лице этого человека было…неприятно.</p><p>Паркер не врал ни единой минуты, когда говорил о том, что занимается проектом. Под конец он даже начал ненавидеть эту бестолковую идею, которая не давала ему отлучиться от склянок буквально на пару часов. Ему приходилось проводить много времени в кабинете биологии, а потом устало идти домой, чтобы доделать остальные занятия. Бросить патрулирование не позволяла совесть, а потому парень буквально увядал на глазах: стал плохо спать, осунулся и вообще превратился в довольно печальное зрелище.</p><p>Он тосковал по Старку, по их совместным вечерам, по возможности просто видеть этого человека. Днём было много забот, но под вечер это чувство накрывало с головой. Особенно, когда приходила Мишель. Питер рад был общаться хоть с кем-то, но осознание факта, что это время он мог провести с Тони, окончательно портило всё его настроение.</p><p>Близилось Рождество, от наблюдения за счастливыми парочками становилось тошно, но Питер успокаивал себя тем, что сегодня последний день перед сдачей проекта. Они с Мишель сделали всё как минимум очень хорошо, если не идеально, а потому были в предвкушении сегодняшнего вечера. Финальные измерения, которые стоит только внести в отчёт и вот она — долгожданная свобода. Только вечером Паркер вспомнил, какой сегодня день недели, а потому, переживая дикую неловкость и чувство стыда, ринулся извиняться перед Старком и забрасывать его смс. Ответа ожидаемо не последовало. И вот сейчас. Именно сейчас мужчина стоял перед ним и, казалось, отчитывал Питера за то, что тот предал его. Самая невероятная глупость, которую тот только мог сказать.</p><p>И этот поцелуй, чёрт, он буквально выбил всю почву из-под ног, заставляя Паркера вцепиться в прохладное железо, прижимаясь ближе. Ошарашенный, он неумело отвечал на поцелуй, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. Слишком это было приятно и горячо, к своему стыду юноша почувствовал тепло внизу живота, обещающее то, что, если он сейчас не прекратит, весь Нью-Йорк будет любоваться его вставшим членом.</p><p>Юноша нехотя отстранился и столкнулся с ошарашенным взглядом Старка. Видимо, эмоции сошли на «нет» и мужчина понял, что только что произошло. Так или иначе, отстраниться он не пытался.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, вы ошиблись, — мягко начал Питер, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы не наворотить ещё больше дел. Кажется, это было именно тем переломным моментом, когда их отношения могли как перерасти во что-то большее, так и закончиться самым неприятным образом. — Между мной и Мишель ничего нет, даже быть не может. Все эти дни, когда мы не виделись, я безумно скучал по вам…по тебе и по твоему обществу. Я бы никогда не смог променять чувства к тебе на что-то другое.</p><p>— То есть каждый вечер ты не был счастлив компании той девушки, а просто сидел и тосковал по мне? — через некоторое время спросил Старк, видимо, делая для себя какие-то определённые выводы, которыми пока не спешил делиться. Паркер кивнул, и Тони аккуратно отстранился от него, чтобы в следующую секунду с силой ударить по своему бедру, кажется, разнося звонкий звук по всему городу. На фоне всего этого Питер смог разобрать только слова о том, что кто-то из них двоих является непроходимым идиотом.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, с вами всё в порядке? — неуверенно начал он, вглядываясь в лицо миллиардера.</p><p>— Я пришёл сюда, потому что ежедневно чувствовал тревогу. Будто надвигается какая-то угроза, на появление которой я никак не способен был повлиять. А потом эта девчонка, твой многонедельный проект, отмена нашего ужина. Ты стал будто замыкаться в себе. Тревога усиливалась, и я подумал, что это та самая связь родственных душ, предупреждающая о том, что ты мог увлечься кем-то другим. Мне и в голову не приходило, что на самом деле это могло быть отражением твоих чувств. Хотя это было логичнее! — последнюю фразу он едва ли не выкрикнул, тяжело дыша. Питер внезапно понял, что сейчас творилось со Старком. Не привыкший показывать своих истинных эмоций, то, что копилось в нём всё это время, вырвалось наружу самым неприглядным способом из всех. И теперь, несмотря на то, что он пытался сдержаться — ничего не получалось.</p><p>Юноша подошел ближе и обнял мужчину, прижимая к себе. Он не знал, насколько это было правильное решение. Его ощутимо потряхивало, то ли от холода, то ли от испытываемых эмоций. Но он не мог сейчас позволить своей неуверенности всё испортить. Если Тони так тяжело принять себя, то пусть. Он не станет требовать от него невозможного, нельзя переделать человека под себя, по щелчку пальцев научив не сдерживать свои эмоции и желания.</p><p>— Я не нуждаюсь в ком-то, кроме вас. Мои чувства не продиктованы обществом, поощряющим сиюминутную любовь к истинной паре, вы были важны для меня задолго до нашей первой встречи. Как пример для подражания, но я не мог назвать те чувства любовью, просто потому что не знал вас настоящего. Но теперь, когда мы столько времени провели вместе, когда я вижу в вас личность, а не супергероя с обложек, мне хочется с уверенностью заявить: вы мне небезразличны. Именно такой, какой есть, — Паркер сбивчиво зашептал это на ухо Тони, изредка запинаясь и останавливаясь из-за кома в горле. В этом всём было слишком много эмоций, и юноша надеялся лишь на то, что мог передать хотя бы малую часть того, что терзало его все эти месяцы.</p><p>Когда его обняли в ответ, неожиданно сильно стискивая руками, хотелось смеяться от облегчения. Кажется, хоть немного, но у него получилось.</p><p>***</p><p>— Ребят, вы что, косплееры? — спросил их мужчина за кассой, еле сдерживая смех. Не каждый день к нему приходили настолько забавные гости. — Что ж, будем считать, что у нас сегодня день костюмов! Сделаю вам небольшую скидку. Питер буквально чувствовал недовольство Тони, но, несмотря на это, быстро расплатился за еду и потащил Старка в самый дальний угол ресторана. Они вновь вернулись в то место, где некогда ели китайскую лапшу. Радовало только то, что перед самым закрытием народа тут было не особо много.</p><p>— Напомни ещё раз, пожалуйста, кому принадлежала идея прийти сюда после всего случившегося? — спросил миллиардер, так или иначе, послушно присаживаясь на мягкий диван. Было видно, что ему всё ещё неловко, но возмущаться он не спешил.</p><p>— Мы же не можем игнорировать нашу традицию совместных ужинов, даже если это скорее относится к ночному перекусу, — ответил парень, пожимая плечами и разламывая палочки. Он натянул маску до переносицы и без лишних угрызений совести начал есть, комментируя, что сегодня в лапше уж слишком острый соус. Старку ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру.</p><p>***</p><p>— Что же, кажется, маленьким паучкам пора спать? И не смотри на меня так, пусть ты и почти сдал свой проект, никто не позволит тебе завтра пропустить школу. Я лично позвоню тёте Мэй, чтобы удостовериться в этом, — сказал Старк, посмеиваясь и совершенно отказываясь признаваться в том, что ему не требуется звонить, дабы узнать, где находится парнишка.</p><p>Тот забавно покраснел, принявшись доказывать, что он не поступил бы так, да и вообще, звонок его тётушке — это самое нечестное, что Тони может совершить в этой жизни. Он продолжал и продолжал свой монолог, пока не заметил, что мужчина едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться — настолько мило это выглядело.</p><p>Тогда, набравшись смелости, Питер быстро поцеловал миллиардера в уголок губ, сразу срываясь с места на паутине. «Спокойной ночи, мистер Старк!» — прокричал он на прощание, видимо, чтобы не показаться невежливым. Тони прижал руку к губам, всё ещё удивлённо поглядывая в сторону мальчишки. Кажется, они оба поняли, что в эту ночь между ними что-то изменилось.</p><p>***</p><p>На улочках Нью-Йорка была суматоха, до Рождества оставались считанные дни, а безумные взгляды прохожих как нельзя лучше показывали их готовность к празднику. Продавцы с удовольствием заламывали цену, всюду были натянуты переливающиеся гирлянды, но народ замер в ожидании чуда. Народ, но не Питер.</p><p>Юноша уже несколько дней подряд искал, что можно подарить Тони. Он прекрасно понимал, что по сути, может прекрасно обойтись и без подарка: странно дарить что-то человеку, который может купить едва ли не всё на свете. Но всё равно хотелось сделать приятное, оставить какое-то напоминание о себе в жизни мужчины, пусть идей никаких и не было. Сначала Питер задумался об изобретении какой-то простенькой программы или костюма, но у Старка машины едва ли не отдельных роботов разрабатывали, что уж говорить о простейших бытовых задачах. Дарить что-то романтичное Паркер не стал бы. Во-первых, это было донельзя банально, а во-вторых, он скорее со стыда сгорит, чем вручит это своему партнёру.</p><p>Об отношениях, к слову, они почти не говорили. Просто само так случилось, что их сближение пошло по романтическому направлению. Питер не жаловался, ему и так было понятно отношение мужчины, и через какие моральные терзания тот порой проходил. Для него всё было проще, всё-таки разница поколений, о которой думать не хотелось. Да и принял паренек свои чувства уже давно, так что переживать было не о чем.</p><p>Но сейчас не об этом. Перебирая сотни вариантов, юноша увидел в углу экрана магазин электроники, и, полагаясь на удачу, решил проверить ассортимент. Первая же страница выдала самые продаваемые товары этого месяца и, заметив эту вещь, Питер не задумываясь нажал на кнопку заказа. Что ж, кажется, это лучшее из возможного.</p><p>***</p><p>На самом деле Старк не испытывал какой-то особой любви к Рождеству. Ему как-то мастерски удавалось не особо мучиться с выбором подарков: Мстителям он часто дарил апгрейды костюмов, а от подчинённых, в частности Пеппер, откупался деньгами. Всё-таки гораздо приятнее знать, что человек потратит их на что-то нужное, нежели будет натянуто улыбаться нижнему белью с пингвинами.</p><p>Теперь же мужчина пребывал едва ли не в полнейшей растерянности: ему нужно было выбрать подарок Паркеру. В этот раз не хотелось быть банальным, подарок очередного костюма едва ли отличался от их повседневной рутины, пусть, бесспорно, порадовал бы мальчишку. «Чем вообще интересуются дети? Алкоголем? Дорогими машинами? Этому подари хоть что-то, и он будет обходить вещицу за километр », — подумал Тони, вспоминая, как едва не приволок к дому парнишки вышеупомянутую машину. Вообще-то он пошутил, но испуганные глаза подростка заставили его задвинуть эту мысль в долгий ящик.</p><p>Вопреки домыслам, мужчина действительно интересовался жизнью Питера. Выслушивал его проблемы со школьными проектами, изменением состава паутины, отвратительном бурито из кафетерия. Потому что, когда человек, который тебе…дорог, беспокоится о чём-то — это беспокойство автоматически становится общим. Но, несмотря на всё вышеперечисленное, в голову насчёт подарка ничего не приходило.</p><p>Разумеется, можно было бы подарить себя. В самом развратном смысле, разумеется. Подумав об этом, Старк усмехнулся. Подарок выходил действительно шикарным, каким же ему ещё быть. Да и Паркер оценил бы его по достоинству, но пока думать о таких вещах было рано.</p><p>Питер любил науку и Мстителей. Тони было не жалко подарить ему персональную лабораторию, но её всё равно не будут использовать, да и проводить дни с мальчишкой в мастерской было гораздо приятнее. Касаемо второго…не может же он просто пригласить в башню Наташу или Стива, чтобы те исполнили роль Санты. В общем, по всем сценариям выходило, что подарок Старка получался настолько абсурдным, что лучше было его не дарить.</p><p>***</p><p>Паркер старательно упаковывал коробку в бумагу с маленькими пингвинами. Опыт в заворачивании подарков у него был не особо большой, а потому подросток пыхтел, в который раз пытаясь закрепить край, чтобы это не выглядело так, словно он украл подарок из мусорки. Оставалось буквально несколько часов до начала дежурства тёти Мэй, та всегда брала ночные смены в праздники. Платили больше, а людей, травмирующих себя самыми изощрёнными способами только прибавлялось. Каждый такой праздник пополнял копилку забавных историй. — Питер, ты уверен, что в этом году мне не следует остаться? — спросила тётушка, заглядывая в комнату. Они условились, что парень отправится к Нэду, как и все года до этого. Вернее, Мэй лучше думать, что этот праздник он проведёт с другом, нежели своим соулмейтом в лице Тони.</p><p>— Нет, всё точно будет в порядке! — ответил Паркер и именно в этот момент выронил скотч, потянулся за ним в другой конец комнаты, отпустил упаковочную бумагу и всё развалилось. Кажется, момент дарения всегда гораздо приятнее подготовки.</p><p>Посмотрев за этим представлением, женщина улыбнулась, поцеловала парня в щёку и убежала в больницу. А Питеру оставалось придумать, как дотащить эту коробку до центра города, ведь по крышам с ней не попрыгаешь.</p><p>***</p><p>В этот раз Тони поставил ёлку. Вернее, он выбрал её в каталоге и заказал команду, чтобы те украсили дерево поскорее, но впервые в его доме украшения не являлись просто формальностью или заботой мисс Поттс. Та даже удивилась, когда пришла оповестить о дате, но гостиная уже оказалась подготовлена по всем канонам. Решив не лезть в дебри, в которые её не приглашали, девушка вежливо поздравила с праздником и отлучилась. На самом деле Старк волновался и иррационально пытался создать максимально благоприятную атмосферу. Он не привык к подобным эмоциям, но испытывать их оказалось неожиданно приятно. Подарок Питера уже лежал под ёлкой, как полагается. Мужчина усмехнулся, представляя лицо парнишки, когда тот его откроет. «Мистер Паркер прибыл в здание!» — оповестила Пятница в ту же секунду, как за спиной миллиардера что-то с силой приземлилось на пол. Обернувшись, он с удивлением смотрел на Питера, к спине которого была прикреплена огромная коробка. Вероятно, пока тот летел, она не казалось такой тяжелой, но из-за неудачного расположения теперь ощутимо тянула подростка к земле.</p><p>— С Рождеством, мистер Старк! Я тут немного это…подготовлюсь, хорошо? — с этими словами Паркер быстро отошёл к дереву, на ходу отцепляя паутину. Борясь с любопытством, он не стал рассматривать свёрток, оставленный ему мужчиной, а послушно подтолкнул коробку ногой. Что ж, это было достаточно интересно.</p><p>— Если это те наборы здорового питания и диски с тренировками, то я посчитаю себя оскорблённым настолько, что своё разочарование мне придётся утопить в виски. Учти, Питер, — вместо приветствия сказал мужчина, подходя ближе и стаскивая маску с юноши. На улице было холодно, отчего его щёки и нос порозовели. Решив не тратить время попусту, терзаясь неуверенностью, Тони наклонился и легко поцеловал Паркера в уголок губ. Тот заулыбался, но ощутимо расслабился.</p><p>— Чёрт, нет, ты прекрасно выглядишь, я бы никогда не подарил тебе такое! К тому же, Пятница и так каждое утро даёт тебе коктейль с сельдереем, что я уже считаю достаточным наказанием, — ответил парень, ложась на диван и потягиваясь. В башне было тепло и безветренно, поэтому он быстро расслабился, едва ли не засыпая. Всё-таки подготовка вытянула из него все возможные силы. — Кажется, что если ты не предпримешь что-нибудь, я попросту усну. Старк отлично знал, какие средства на 100% могут отогнать сон, но не стал шутить об этом. Вопреки ожиданиям он сел на диван и положил голову парня себе на колени, поглаживая по волосам. Руки дрожали, потому что кофеин, бессонные ночи и работа с мелкими деталями вовсе не поправляла здоровье, но их обоих это не смущало. На самом деле, мужчина был бы не против, усни Паркер прямо сейчас. Для них этот праздник не был чем-то сокровенным, со своим сводом правил. Лишь ещё один повод провести время в попытке лучше узнать друг друга.</p><p>— Ну что, Паучок, не желаешь выпить и открыть свой подарок? — через некоторое время спросил миллиардер. Питер кивнул, послушно соскочил с дивана и пошёл в сторону ёлки, пока Тони разбирался с алкоголем и бокалами. Пить что-то слабее 40 градусов он считал извращением, но спаивать парня не хотелось. Пробка вылетела с громким хлопком, отчего Питер невольно подскочил и едва не выронил бокал, который ему заботливо всунули в руку.</p><p>— Тебе не кажется это нечестным, что ты увидишь всю реакцию, а я должен буду томить себя ожиданием? — поинтересовался Паук, с намёком подталкивая тяжёлую коробку поближе к мужчине. Сам он взял свёрток, с интересом разглядывая его.</p><p>Они почти синхронно выпили из своих бокалов, смешавшийся вкус был достаточно…своеобразным, но связь через вкусовые ощущения начала притупляться, что не могло не радовать обоих. Кивнув друг другу, они начали разворачивать подарки. Питер, конечно, мог попросту разорвать упаковку, но из уважения к чувствам Старка бережно снимал каждый слой, ожидая, что же увидит.</p><p>— Ты подарил мне рюкзак с железным человеком…</p><p>— Ты подарил мне сине-красную кофеварку…</p><p>Они произнесли это синхронно, удивлённо рассматривая полученные подарки, едва сдерживая смех. Это было настолько абсурдно, но главное, это было весело. Старк действительно учёл интерес Питера и подарил ему…себя, в самой интересной форме. А Паркер не остался в долгу и, чёрт, как бы тот потом не отпирался, кофеварка будет стоять в мастерской. Пусть она и будет вызывать немало вопросов у некоторых личностей.</p><p>Юноша прижался к боку мужчины, с улыбкой смотря на него.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно подарил мне это? Я, конечно, немного вышел из возраста, когда с таким можно ходить в школу, но на стажировку…</p><p>— Ты не посмеешь, Питер, — наигранно угрожающе произнёс Тони.</p><p>— Я подумаю над тем, как найти твоему подарку достойное применение, — с этими словами он поцеловал мужчину в кончик носа, чем вызвал удивлённый взгляд и залпом допил шампанское, зажмуриваясь от излишне газированного напитка. Что ж, кажется, это Рождество прошло довольно неплохо.</p><p>***</p><p>Питер лежал на диване, наблюдая за тем, как Тони спорит с Пятницей по поводу подключений паутиномётов к костюму. Пока Старк утверждал, что: «Хрен он позволит мальчишке пользоваться этим, когда вздумается!» — программа пыталась дозваться до здравого смысла мужчины. Действительно, зачем давать функции, использовать которые можно будет лишь в случае апокалипсиса. Мнение самого парня не особо тактично игнорировали.</p><p>За этим ленивым переругиванием мальчишка пытался привести свои мысли в порядок, разложить все опасения и страхи по полочкам, но они настойчиво не желали поддаваться. Паркер давно определил проблему, но решение искал долго и упорно, всё ещё сомневаясь в его правильности.</p><p>Человек-паук хотел Тони. И Тони хотел Человека-паука и это было глупо оспаривать. Как и тот факт, что в мужчине проснулось невиданное ранее благородство, из-за чего парень был готов едва ли не на стену лезть. И лез, правда, не по этому поводу.</p><p>Но, если в Питере и было много отчаяния, каждый порыв разбивался о банальную неуверенность. В нём не было, по сути, ничего особенного, а для миллиардера, который мог уложить в постель любого, вообще не находилось никаких плюсов. Так ему казалось.</p><p>Вот и ходили они вокруг друг друга. Вроде и хочется, и колется. Чёрт его знает, кто рискнёт первым.</p><p>— Эй, малыш, чего спим? Я-то думал, что новые разработки всегда вызывали в тебе восторг, а ты сидишь, едва ли не засыпаешь от скуки, — с усмешкой спросил мужчина, поглаживая парня по волосам. Он сел на небольшой диванчик, и Питер тут же положил голову ему на колени.</p><p>— Немного сложно совмещать школьные проекты, геройскую деятельность и вас, мистер Старк. И все эти аспекты жизни невероятно мне важны, так что не предлагайте заменить вас уроком химии, мы это уже проходили, — ответил парень, потягиваясь, от чего по телу прошлась ощутимая дрожь. Он приоткрыл глаза и попытался серьёзно посмотреть на изобретателя, ну, или хотя бы не улыбаться в первые пару секунд. — Я серьёзно, не смейте.</p><p>Тони, казалось, собирался ответить очередной шуткой о том, что ему пора обзавестись собственным университетом для паучка или «помочь ему с изучением», что подразумевало провести вечер на коленях героя, занимаясь вовсе не учёбой. Но в последний момент усмехнулся, с нежностью смотря на подростка и наклонился, целомудренно целуя его в лоб. Проявление эмоций вообще было сложной темой, и Питер это…ценил. Не сказать, что легко переживал, но определённо не пытался закатить скандал по этому поводу, как на его месте сделали бы другие. Просто Старк, кажется, попадал под тот тип людей, которым необходимо было проверять границу дозволенного. Многие бы могли счесть это за наглость, что мужчина намеренно выводит их из себя. Нет, отчасти, это было верно, но, всё-таки, элемент проверки на прочность игнорировать было нельзя. Паркер, поняв эту тактику, лишь смиренно терпел все выходки, пока его соулмейт не понял простую истину — от него не уйдут. Не имеет больше смысла проверять паренька на прочность, узнавать, до какого слоя наращивать броню. Просто, кажется, Паучок оказался редким исключением из правил.</p><p>Парень посмотрел на него, выжидая, и через секунду уже сидел на коленях мужчины, обхватывая его лицо руками. Легко погладил скулу большим пальцем и прикоснулся к губам мужчины, оставляя на них поцелуй. От этой незатейливой ласки всё внутри сжалось, поэтому Питер придвинулся ближе, стараясь максимально увеличить контакт. Приняв правила игры, Тони оттянул ворот рубашки и прижался губами к изгибу шеи, тут же проводя по нему языком. Следов оставлять было нельзя, а потому обходились они обычно этим.</p><p>Покрывая шею Питера поцелуями и лёгкими укусами, на которые он отзывался учащённым дыханием и тихими стонами, мужчина почувствовал прикосновение к своему прессу через футболку. Аккуратно отстранившись, он с удивлением посмотрел на парня, пытаясь понять, чего именно он хочет. И как далеко собирается зайти. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Питер нехотя открыл глаза и, глядя на мужчину, осторожно продвинулся дальше, поглаживая кончиками пальцев низ живота, едва касаясь ремня.</p><p>— Я хочу, мистер Старк. Вас и сейчас, и это не обсуждается, — с этими словами парень потянул выше футболку изобретателя и, если он решится на этот шаг, дороги назад не будет. Это было довольно условно, но они оба понимали, что игнорировать эту часть отношений больше нельзя.</p><p>Тони разрывали сомнения, как бы он не был уверен в их отношениях, Питер оставался подростком. Невероятно смышлёным для своего возраста, со своеобразным моральным кодексом, но всё-таки подростком. И мужчина не хотел становиться последней скотиной, поддаваясь на провокации.</p><p>А Паркер, для него всё было легко и определённо, секс являлся типичной составляющей отношений, которую ему не терпелось вкусить. Его нельзя было назвать эгоистом, но это была едва ли не единственная ситуация, где общественное «нельзя» с треском разваливалось под его упрямством. И по парню видно было, что тот решил идти до конца, если не сегодня, то в ближайшие дни он снова «атакует» мужчину, поставив вопрос ребром. На Старка смотрел донельзя решительный взгляд и Питер всем своим видом показывал, что бежать больше некуда. Кажется, он вновь решил провернуть фокус с: «Я сделаю всё за нас двоих, мистер Старк!» — и мужчине оставалось лишь…принять данное решение.</p><p>Поколебавшись пару секунд, Тони стянул футболку с лёгкой усмешкой, позволяя Паучку рассматривать и трогать своё тело, как тот только пожелает.</p><p>На лице парня отразился восторг и он, сначала несмело, прижался губами к ключице, после чего осторожно прикусил её, будто проверяя границы дозволенного. Следующее прикосновение пришлось на шею, где парнишка, уже явно осмелев, оставил ощутимый засос, заставив Старка лишь удивлённо смотреть в его сторону. «И где только научился?»</p><p>— Тони, а можно?.. — неуверенно спросил юноша, исследуя руками торс. Его взгляд недвусмысленно опускался на брюки мужчины, но двинуться дальше он не решался.</p><p>— Всё можно, малыш, — ответил Старк и резко потянул парня на себя, целуя уже более настойчиво. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы, легко покусывая нижнюю губу. Переместившись, миллиардер оказался спиной на диване, а Паучок возвышался над ним, имея, теперь уже, полную власть над мужчиной. Будто это хоть когда-либо было не так. В его взгляд вернулась прежняя игривость, а потому Питер скользнул рукой ниже, расправляясь с ремнём и застёжкой брюк, чуть стягивая их. Уткнувшись носом в шею, он накрыл член мужчины чуть подрагивающей рукой. Старк хотел сказать что-то ободряющее, но, когда юноша провёл по всей длине, чуть сжимая ладонь, из его рта вырвался лишь приглушенный хрип, сопровождаемый непроизвольным движением бёдер. Видит всевышний, он слишком недооценивал Паучка, решая лишний раз не давить на него.</p><p>Воодушевлённый реакцией, Питер вновь утянул мужчину в поцелуй, не забывая про движения рукой. Теперь он действовал гораздо увереннее и в следующую секунду пробрался пальцами за кромку белья, обхватывая член мужчины ладонью. Губу ощутимо прикусили, и подросток почувствовал на своей заднице сильные ладони, которые буквально вжали его в мужчину. — Мистер Старк! — возмущенно воскликнул парень, но, почувствовав, как с него стаскивают джинсы, в полной мере осознал, что с ним пытаются делать. Вопреки здравому смыслу, он потянулся первым делом к брюкам мужчины, а потому их избавление от одежды выглядело невероятно нелепо.</p><p>— Чёрт, Питер, не мешай старшим! — Тони отвесил лёгкий шлепок по уже голой ягодице, после чего за пару секунд освободился от остатков одежды. Питер, оставшийся в футболке, непроизвольно старался натянуть её ниже.</p><p>— Предлагаете звать вас папочкой? — ответом на этот вопрос стал тихий рык Старка, который в одно движение стянул с парня его футболку. В ходе их махинаций Паркер оказался спиной на диване и теперь миллиардеру открывался потрясающий вид на его тело.</p><p>Он был в меру подтянутый, с красиво очерченным рельефом, что смотрелось просто невероятно с ещё юношеской худобой. На плечах были едва заметные веснушки, а шея и грудь покрылась пятнами румянца. Посмотрев выше, мужчина встретился взглядом с Питером.</p><p>Тот прикрыл лицо рукой, отчаянно желая скрыть своё смущение. Наклонившись над ним, Старк осторожно отвёл руку от лица и легко прикоснулся губами, чтобы в следующую секунду углубить поцелуй, прижимаясь к парню всем телом. Лаская его рот, он опустил руку на член, поглаживая головку большим пальцем. Питер несдержанно застонал, вскидывая бёдра, и в ответ потянулся к члену мужчины, ровно повторяя движение.</p><p>Свободной рукой мужчина потянулся к железной тумбочке, поочерёдно открывая ящики, желая найти что-то. Когда на диван опустился бутылёк со смазкой, парень вопросительно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Не ты практически живёшь в одном доме с сексуальным Человеком-Пауком, не тебе меня осуждать, — ответил мужчина, распечатывая бутылку и нанося смазку на пальцы. Он спустился ниже и посмотрел в лицо Питера. — Небо в алмазах не обещаю, мелкий, это бывает неприятно. Просто доверься мне и всё будет в порядке. Паркер уже открыл рот, желая что-то ответить, но именно в эту секунду Старк обхватил его член губами, лаская отверстие уретры кончиком языка. Параллельно с этим он осторожно поглаживал вход пальцами, подготавливая и расслабляя. И, когда он наконец ввёл первый палец, Питер уже не мог сдерживать стоны. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы мужчины, нервно натягивая пряди. Ему хотелось глубже погрузиться в горячий рот, а потому он едва не всхлипывал, когда мужчина отстранился, чтобы добавить ещё смазки.</p><p>Было странно. Очень. Паркер чувствовал, как сильно обхватывает пальцы, как туго Тони толкается в него для подготовки. Он оглаживал стенки и, когда нашёл простату, парень застонал с новой силой. Теперь ему хотелось всего и сразу, но ощущения казались острее и глубже, а потому он начал насаживаться сам, стараясь поскорее приступить к самому основному.</p><p>— Тони, пожалуйста, — пробормотал герой и потянул мужчину к себе, быстро поцеловав в уголок губ. — Я готов. И очень хочу этого.</p><p>С этими словами Старк подложил подушку под бёдра парня, а сам нанёс на свой член смазку. Приставив его ко входу, мужчина посмотрел в глаза своего соулмэйта, желая удостовериться в решении. О каком решении вообще могла идти речь, когда Питер сам обхватил его талию ногами, настойчиво притягивая ближе, и мужчина неглубоко толкнулся. Это было потрясающе.</p><p>Тесно и жарко, Тони входил медленно, чередуя хриплые стоны с ругательствами и, когда, наконец, почувствовал, что парень расслабился, начал двигаться. Опустив руку на член, он начал водить по нему в такт толчкам, пока не нашёл правильный угол. В следующую секунду глаза Питера распахнулись уже от удивления, а изо рта вылетел стон. Не сдерживаясь, мужчина требовательно поцеловал Паркера, постанывая каждый раз, когда тот сильнее сжимал его. Осознав, что именно доставляет мужчине удовольствие, Паучок с ухмылкой начал периодически сжиматься, наблюдая за лицом своего партнёра. В отместку Старк заставлял Питера стонать ещё громче.</p><p>Миллиардер чередовал резкие и плавные толчки, то и дело срываясь на бешеный темп, но, чувствуя приближение оргазма, всегда останавливался, от чего раздосадованный Паркер царапал короткими ногтями его спину и плечи. В отместку он ощутимо прикусил его губу, а потом вновь начал двигаться так, как больше всего нравилось его мальчику.</p><p>Почувствовав, что Питер начал подрагивать, Старк стал двигаться более резко и начал быстрее водить рукой по члену. Наклонившись к уху, он прошептал: «Давай, мой хороший, сделай это для меня, » — и Паркер выгнулся всем телом, пачкая спермой свою грудь и живот мужчины. Он так сильно сжал член Тони, что тот кончил и, забывшись, ощутимо прикусил его плечо, отчего парень застонал с новой силой.</p><p>Отстранившись, он вышел из парня и потянулся за салфетками, очищая их. Что-что, а слипнуться ему не хотелось, пусть и на такой хорошей ноте.</p><p>— Двигайся, мелкий, диван у нас всё-таки один, — сказал Тони, после чего Паркер, недолго думая, попросту забрался на него сверху.</p><p>— Вы так тяжело дышите, мистер Старк… Мой папочка уже староват для таких игр? — спросил Питер с самым невинным выражением лица, от чего получил целых два подарка: шлепок по многострадальной заднице и поцелуй в макушку.</p><p>— Договоришься — уйдёшь спать в гостиную. И даже без повторного захода.</p><p>***</p><p>Иногда так бывает. Череда неудач, чёрная полоса, сложный период — этому временному отрезку придумали такое бессчетное количество названий, что можно менять их на свой лад и вкус едва ли не ежедневно. Именно в этот момент ты понимаешь: жизнь выкинула тебя куда-то на окраину, без права вернуться в привычную колею событий. И сколько бы ты не возмущался, не молотил кулаками, в этом не было никакой практической пользы. И это угнетало Питера.</p><p>Стив Роджерс. Человек — герой. Человек — проблема. Так готов был окрестить его Паркер, когда скандал вокруг этой персоны разгорелся с новой силой. Общественность требовала ответов, её не устраивали вскользь брошенные фразы. Волнения начали усиливаться, акции Старка падали так же стремительно, как и его настроение. И Питер мог это понять. А потом пришла она. Человек, который мог действительно предложить решение. Пеппер Поттс ворвалась в их жизнь неожиданно резко, безраздельно завладев остатками внимания и свободного времени Старка.</p><p>Поначалу всё было обыденно. Она заглядывала на перерывах, ненадолго переключая внимание мужчины на себя и дела, не терпящие отлагательств. Собранная, красивая, требовательная, она всегда обращалась к Тони с лёгкой полуулыбкой, порой касаясь его предплечья, чтобы вновь обратить внимание на документ.</p><p>Питер мог быть кем угодно, но дураком по собственным меркам он не являлся. Ещё во времена до его встречи со Старком, всей этой силы и остальных подарков судьбы, он отчётливо знал: Пеппер и Тони что-то связывает. Вирджиния была приятной девушкой, следовавшей за Старком на каждое мероприятие. Когда Паркер спрашивал о прошлом миллиардера, именно эту деталь он старательно пытался обойти стороной.</p><p>Они вместе сидели в гостиной, обсуждая планы предстоящей конференции. Она следовала по пятам в мастерскую, зал, да хоть в спальню и ванную комнату, лишь бы побыстрее разрешить всё, что накопилось. Стоило признать, что она действительно была хороша. Её варианты более-менее вписывались в то, что хотела видеть и слышать общественность. Но Тони банально не мог это сказать. Либо его сдерживали собственные принципы, то ли это было недостаточно, чтобы на долгое время похоронить тему Капитана Америки в массах.</p><p>Паркер понимал всё это, но не мог не признаться хотя бы самому себе — ему было тошно. Тошно от вида женщины, которая постоянно находилась рядом. Тошно от осознания, что до их со Старком встречи эти двое были близки, во всех смыслах, доступных юношескому воображению. С приходом Поттс для него закрылась дверь в башню, он мог прилететь туда лишь в костюме. И это было понятно: любая новость о том, что Тони имеет связи с ним могла едва ли не основательно разрушить его репутацию. Про свою жизнь Питер предпочитал особо не думать.</p><p>Репортёры ежедневно окружали Башню и, хотя их и разгоняла охрана, это не мешало самым смелым возвращаться на свои посты и вновь ожидать сенсации, которая непременно появится в их руках. Это давило.</p><p>И вот, как во всех самых несчастливых финалах: Паркер попытался задушить в себе ревность, а Старк вновь и вновь разбирался с проблемами, которые отнимали все силы. Загнанные до невозможности своими личными переживаниями и долгом перед обществом, они почти перестали видеться. Даже их переписки превратились в более официальное подобие поддержание разговора. Но странно было бы на этом заканчивать.</p><p>***</p><p>В то утро он получил сообщение, которое, казалось бы, было отголоском его прошлой жизни. В нём Старк сообщал, что машина заберёт его после школы и доставит в Башню. А ещё о том, что проще ехать в машине с тонированными стеклами, когда ты не водитель, потому он быстро оставил идею забрать Паучка самостоятельно.</p><p>В эту секунду все тело пробрало дрожью, Паркер с глупой улыбкой вновь и вновь перечитывал сообщение, не в силах поверить, что он наконец-то сможет увидеть Тони. Вся эта беготня с прессой невероятно вымотала его морально, да и физически. Трудно было каждый день спасать город от преступности и пытаться переманить на себя часть внимания журналистов. Впрочем, безрезультатно.</p><p>Он едва не сорвался с места и поспешил к Башне — какая разница, если он своим ходом доберётся до Старка несколькими часами ранее. Но вовремя попытался себя осадить — тайна его личности должна оставаться таковой и неизвестно, что повлечёт за собой столь необдуманный поступок.</p><p>Эмоции переполняли его. На второй план отошли все переживания из-за Пеппер, они казались такой невозможной мелочью в свете того, что он сможет наконец нормально поговорить с Тони. Событие, которым они пренебрегали последние недели. И это обязательно, просто обязательно должно было значить, что всё закончилось. Выход найден, и скоро всё вернётся в привычную колею, где не надо переживать о том, как бы тщательнее скрыться от вездесущих камер и на какую стену лезть, чтобы не сойти с ума от переживания.</p><p>Всё-таки Питер - подросток. Ответственный, с собственным моральным кодексом. И даже отличными оценками, именно это он повторял себе раз за разом, пытаясь воззвать к рациональной части мозга, которая ещё не поддалась этому эмоциональному сумасшествию по части ревности. Он отчаянно давил в себе мысли, что Старк после всех этих событий предпочтёт ему Поттс.</p><p>Паркер бы отлично понял его, правда. Многие только мечтать могут о такой женщине, то, что они узнали друг о друге за годы работы должно было отлично сблизить. Её не требуется прятать. У неё есть вес в обществе и, кажется, никаких дополнительных секретов, по типу дара стрелять паутиной. Она была той, которую не стыдно показать. Той, с кем не нужно будет скрываться.</p><p>И лишь та, рациональная часть подсказывала ему, что это всё попросту не имеет значения. Ведь Старк не безвольный, он не привязывал его к себе. Их отношения — длительный процесс. Он не был беспроблемным и понятным. Просто иногда ты понимаешь, что это именно тот человек. Человек, ради которого ты готов на многое. Даже на сон в мастерской на неудобном диване.</p><p>Именно это проговаривал себе Питер, садясь в машину. Всё наладится. Всё точно должно наладиться.</p><p>***</p><p>Старк ждал его в гостиной. Небольшой столик был всё ещё завален бумагами, а сам мужчина сидел на диване. Под его глазами залегли тени, кожа имела нездоровый, казалось, жёлто-серый оттенок, а лицо осунулось. Весь вид Старка так и говорил о том, насколько тяжелыми для него оказались эти недели.</p><p>Подойдя ближе, Питер уловил деталь, которую не заметил до этого — мужчина попросту спал. Беспокойно, его глаза то и дело двигались под веками, намекая на неглубокий и беспокойный сон их владельца.</p><p>Паркер осторожно уложил мужчину на бок и лишь после этого потряс за плечо, рассудив, что падать лёжа гораздо удобнее, чем вписываться лицом в стол или стоящего на коленях подростка.</p><p>— И какого чёрта Пятница не предупредила меня, что ты пришёл? — хриплым голосом начал мужчина, с трудом открывая глаза и оглядываясь по сторонам. Когда его взгляд наконец-то сфокусировался на лице парня, он с лёгкой улыбкой погладил большим пальцем по его щеке. — Как поживаешь, Паучок?</p><p>Питер тут же запрыгнул на кровать, обнимая и прижимаясь к мужчине всем телом. Он совершенно забыл о том, с какой силой сжимает Старка и остановился лишь тогда, когда мужчина прохрипел ему на ухо что-то о перспективе сломанных костей. Тогда юноша ненадолго отстранился, вглядываясь в любимое лицо.</p><p>— Выглядите невероятно паршиво, мистер Старк, — сказал он с улыбкой, легко прикасаясь губами к щеке и потираясь о неё кончиком носа. Щетина щекотала, отчего он тут же забавно сморщился.</p><p>— Что могу сказать и о тебе, Питер, — ответил ему мужчина, тоже улыбаясь в ответ. Было видно, что он не до конца отошёл от всех событий, да и по хорошему ему поспать бы ближайшие сутки, но он всё равно старался держать всё своё внимание на парне. — И вообще, у меня к тебе была серьёзная тема для разговора, если ты позволишь нам сесть. Паркер послушно изменил своё положение, дожидаясь, пока мужчина последует его примеру.</p><p>— Дело в том, что мы наконец пришли к соглашению, что должны сказать прессе. Мы должны выдать новость, которая временно перекроет всю ситуацию с Роджерсом, дабы в дальнейшем иметь больше вариантов предотвращения такой же ситуации, — начал Старк, как-то странно поглядывая в сторону Питера. Он будто проверял, насколько внимательно тот слушает и как реагирует на сказанное. — Поначалу мы хотели представить в рядах Мстителей нового героя, но это слишком рискованно и мы не могли подобрать более подходящего кандидата. И только не пытайся возмутиться. Дело в том, что Пеппер предложила выход, который определённо займёт прессу на неопределённый срок. Но он требует некоторых обязательств… — Каких же? — Паркер озадаченно посмотрел на Тони, пытаясь предположить, что именно могло вызвать такую реакцию. Он говорил с такой осторожностью, будто это действительно <em>важно</em>, не только для него, но и для Питера. Или всего мира в целом.</p><p>
  <em>— Мы решили применить заготовленный план и объявить о том, что я делаю Пеппер предложение.</em>
</p><p>Юноша нервно усмехнулся. Это же шутка, верно? У Старка бывали такие порывы, когда он говорил совершенную чушь, особенно рядом с ним. Просто шутка. Они ведь не могут, ну, действительно это сделать? Сначала помолвка, но они же не смогут вечно откладывать свадьбу? Что будет потом? Старк станет изображать примерного мужа перед общественностью, а когда камеры отворачиваются, приглашать к себе Питера? Если вообще его персона участвовала в дальнейших планах.</p><p>— Ты говоришь мне это, чтобы обозначить…что? Что наши отношения больше невозможны по причине того, что ты делаешь предложение Поттс?</p><p>— Питер, это вовсе не обязательно, — спокойно начал мужчина, пытаясь подсесть ближе к подростку.</p><p>— Конечно не обязательно. А что потом? Помолвка расторгнута? Или же ты собираешься пойти дальше? Общественная свадьба, Пеппер даёт интервью о том, как сложно подобрать платье под цвет твоего костюма?</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, <em>это единственный выход</em>, который мы можем использовать…</p><p>— Я осознавал, что ты не сможешь раскрыть наши отношения перед публикой. Я понимал, что ты так или иначе опасаешься за нас обоих, но был вариант, что когда-нибудь нам не придётся выбираться на самую окраину города, чтобы просто спокойно прогуляться. Был вариант, что когда-нибудь, просто когда-нибудь ты сможешь рассказать обо всём. Но теперь это не то, что невозможно. Об этом даже не стоит думать.</p><p>Паркер не мог объяснить, почему его переполняет злость. Вернее, мог, но стыдился признать себе, что самый мерзкий план, который он прятал на задворки сознания, начинал сбываться. И это звучало абсурдно, как в дешёвой драме, где героям объясняют — им не по пути, это не тот сценарий, где вы будете жить долго и счастливо.</p><p>А вдруг и правда? Почему нет? Почему, чёрт возьми, Тони не может просто устать через несколько лет такой жизни? Где гарантия что уже сейчас он не предпочтёт спокойный и размеренный брак, несомненно одобренный обществом, их отношениям? И самое мерзкое, что это звучало донельзя логично и идеально. Прекрасная приманка, мисс Поттс, вы постарались на славу. И ведь это звучит так хорошо: все отвлекутся от проблем, у журналистов появится новая тема для обсуждения, общественность будет рада, что Старк наконец остепенился и готов связать себя узами брака. Прекрасная сказка, где им придётся скрывать свою связь. И Питер был готов к этому, действительно готов, когда всё начиналось, ему не требовалось признание. Но было ли правильно оставаться в тени всю жизнь? Было ли правильно <em>заставлять</em> Старка всю жизнь скрывать того, кто ему…небезразличен?</p><p>Именно в эту секунду Тони потянулся и осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей. И, посмотрев в его лицо, Питеру вдруг всё стало понятно: он не в комиксе. У него не будет счастливого финала, где можно будет наплевать на условности. И Старк сделал ему подарок — открыто сказал о своих планах. Подарок, который Питер не в состоянии принять.</p><p>Он резко встал с дивана бросился по направлению к лифтам. На парковку, в машину, уехать так далеко, чтобы была возможность забыть обо всём, об этом разговоре и об этом чёртовом взгляде. Возможно, он отчаянно желал, чтобы его остановили. Но Тони этого не сделал.</p><p>***</p><p>Об этом, казалось, говорили все. Спустя долгое время Старк назначил официальную конференцию, чтобы наконец ответить на все вопросы прессы. Это событие собирались транслировать каналы, за этим следили тысячи людей в социальных сетях. Все могли лишь гадать о том, что скажет сам Железный Человек. Разумеется, не обошлось без теорий.</p><p>— Серьёзно, Питер, он кидал такие взгляды на свою секретаршу, что тут только слепой бы не заметил намёка. Думаешь, он и правда собирается объявить об этом? Или не только об этом? — с этими словами девушка приподняла левую бровь, как бы намекая. И, наткнувшись на хмурый взгляд парня, лишь рассмеялась. — Да ладно тебе, это должно было произойти когда-нибудь. Пусть все и говорят, что это будет совсем другого рода обсуждение, все знают — давно пора Старку окольцевать какую-то статную даму, ему по возрасту и положению положено. В этот момент Питер буквально ненавидел эту игру между Старком и репортёрами. Это было сделано специально, каждый взгляд и реплика, эти переглядки дали первую волну обсуждения — сплетни обычных граждан работали лучше, чем любой провокационный заголовок. Просто преподнести это на блюдечке, сделав вид, что все произошло как бы случайно и готово — идеальная новость.</p><p>
  <em>Т</em>
  <em>они не писал Питеру. Питер не писал Тони. Они оба делали вид, что это их осознанный выбор.</em>
</p><p>Ругая себя последними словами, юноша ежедневно проверял последние обсуждения, посвященные конференции. Фанатские теории, тэги в твиттере, даже сообщения на форуме о Старке — все это подвергалось тщательной проверке.</p><p>Болезненная зависимость, пожалуй, так это стоит назвать. Что-то совершенно нездоровое, что не давало Паркеру отпустить эту ситуацию. А её требовало отпустить, несмотря на то, как сжимались его внутренности от боли, как ему было физически плохо от того, что Старк там, далеко. Обсуждает с Пеппер предстоящие детали. Делает заявление. Подкармливает новостями голодных акул-репортёров.</p><p>Борясь с собой, Питер ставит напоминание о дате конференции. Он более чем уверен, что его имя числится в списке приглашенных, ведь всё организовывал сам Тони.</p><p>Если уж и посмотреть, то в последний раз.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>го ежедневно мучает боль. Её нельзя подавить никакими таблетками, сном или здоровым питанием. Она маячит где-то рядом, но порой становится просто острой, невыносимой, сжимая лёгкие в стальные тиски. В такие моменты Питер валится на землю и едва может дышать, тихо воя. Когда он смотрит на их совместные фотографии, ему кажется, что его отпускает.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он снова может чувствовать вкус напитков. В них настолько много горького кофе, что вкус ощущается на языке целый день. Хочется надеяться, что это лишь остаточное явление, а не правда. По вечерам к этому добавляется вкус алкоголя. Этот факт он старается игнорировать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Тётя Мэй думает, что у него проблемы в школе. Что он получил плохую оценку, загружен проектом. Интересующая девушка не согласилась пойти на свидание. Лишь тогда тётя предполагает, что он скучает по стажировке. «Ничего, милый, в скором времени всё станет, как раньше,» — успокаивает она, потрепав по отросшим волосам. Питеру очень хотелось верить, что это правда.</p><p>Порой ему очень хотелось прекратить эту молчаливую войну, наконец посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом. Эта игра в безразличие отнимала все нервы и силы. Больше всего Питер боялся осознать, что играет лишь он один.</p><p>Его единственное спасение — вечернее, практически ночное патрулирование. Его никто не гонит домой, он может исследовать город в своё удовольствие, порой возвращается домой под утро. Иногда ему очень хочется хотя бы физически оказаться рядом со Старком, приземлиться на самую верхушку Башни. Останавливает тот факт, что Пятнице ничего не стоит опознать его таким образом.</p><p>Все должно случиться уже завтра и Питера терзают сомнения, готов ли он собственными глазами увидеть всё, что должно произойти. Часть его всё ещё не верит в реальность происходящего.</p><p>***</p><p>В назначенный день Питер просто делает вид, что заболел. Тётя Мэй смотрит на него с лёгкой улыбкой и делает вид, что точно поверила в это. Она позволяет Паркеру остаться в кровати, потому что знает: в назначенный час тот бросится к телевизору и будет смотреть за прямой трансляцией конференции. И она собирается позволить ему эту слабость. Сам же Питер думал, что будет суетиться с самого утра, сходит в душ и попытается привести себя в надлежащий вид, даром, что в костюме этого никто не заметит.</p><p>Но у него нет сил. Он пытается уснуть, но у него не получается. Пытается встать с кровати, но физически не может этого сделать. Будто на нём лежит огромный булыжник, придавивший его к матрасу. Будь оно так, всё казалось бы легче. Более-менее просыпается он лишь за час. Быстро натягивает костюм, почти на немыслимой скорости летит между зданиями, маневрируя между вывесками магазинов и прохожими. Все его силы были направлены лишь на этот момент. Конференция проходит на первых этажах башни и Питер пользуется своим знанием здания, чтобы обойти толпу из репортёров и журналистов, окруживших почти все подступы к зданию. Внутри творится не меньшая суматоха и он едва успевает попасть в зал перед самым его закрытием.</p><p>Когда появляется Старк, его лёгкие снова оказываются крепко сжаты. Дышать почти невозможно, все тело мелко потряхивает и ему требуются невероятные усилия, чтобы стоять ровно. Если бы он сейчас попытался что-то сказать, то выдал бы лишь сдавленный хрип.</p><p>Тони выглядит потрясающе. Он широко улыбается, начинает шутить едва ли не с первой минуты, это отлично разряжает обстановку. Пожалуй, если бы конференция была вечером, никому не понадобилось бы включать свет из-за яркости вспышек фотографов.</p><p>У Питера шумит в ушах. Он не слышит того, о чём говорит Тони. Тот активно жестикулирует, усмехается. Зал тянется к нему, а сам Паркер в который раз удивляется харизматичности мужчины.</p><p>Юноша с какой-то внутренней обидой замечает, что Старк выглядит гораздо лучше, чем он сам. Ровный цвет лица, пропали тени, да и сам он буквально источает энергию, манит подойти ближе. И Питер на трясущихся ногах позволяет себе пройти пару рядов вперёд, задевая собой недобро настроенных журналистов.</p><p>— Сегодня я хотел бы сказать о чём-то важном. О новости, которую многие жители Нью-Йорка, да и всего мира, — с этими словами он усмехается и обводит глазами зал, будто ищет кого-то. — Определённо ждали с нетерпением. Тайна личной жизни Тони Старка.</p><p>И всё происходит как в замедленной съёмке. Пеппер подходит, а Старк медленно подводит к тому, что слишком долго скрывал это. Он опускает руку в карман и… Ничего не происходит. Это длится некоторое время, пока все не начинают недоуменно оглядываться друг на друга, а Поттс заметно паникует, пытаясь предположить, что тут происходит.</p><p>— Знаете, — начинает мужчина, спускаясь с импровизированной сцены. Он пытается обойти журналистов, но те сами расступаются в стороны. — Я очень мало рассказывал о своей личной жизни по двум причинам. Во-первых, это никому на самом деле не интересно. А во-вторых, кто сказал, что это только моя тайна?</p><p>С этими словами Тони останавливается прямо напротив Питера. Старк перестаёт источать наигранную радость, улыбаясь лишь самыми уголками губ. Он протягивает Паркеру руку и слабо усмехается, когда тот сжимает её в ответ, переплетая пальцы.</p><p>— В общем, уважаемые, никто не ждал и никто не верил, но с этого дня вам стоит знать лишь одно. Тони Старк встречается с Человеком-Пауком.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>